Burning sensation
by Kyra-sensei
Summary: Strength, Compassion, Love, Passion, Dedication, Understanding, Sympathy, Admiration, Realization ... Would one just be enough ... NiallxOC
1. Prologue

**Authors note; Hello everyone! This story was inspired by chapters 18 and 19. I don't know why though, maybe it's because I learned more about Niall. Anyway, here's my story! Please review and tell me what you guys think. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Ink Exchange.**

**Prologue**

My temper flared, however with many years of practise, I kept it under control. I clenched my fists so tightly that my nails were close to breaking through my skin. It was a good thing that my hands were situated on my lap, under the thick, wooden table. My facial expression didn't relate to my angry body. I held no expression on my features as I took my anger out on my palms. It frustrated me immensely when the council of Summer faeries held this kind of meeting with this particular subject.

Even though the Summer court was ruled by its King and Queen, the council was there as advisors. In my opinion, some of them, they held the Monarchy down. I was unsure if there were others who had realised it, just didn't say anything about it, or if I was the only one with sense.

There was silence as the council waited for my comment; however they waited in vain since I said nothing on the situation.

"If that it all," I said calmly. Everyone in the room heard me and gazed toward me. They had before, but now there was other reason. I had spoken. "This meeting is adjourned." No one questioned my dismissal and waited for me to leave the room. I rose from my seat at the head of the table and silently left the large room. The passage was made of white marble with a few warm colours. The walls, the columns, the floor and the ceiling were made out of the same stone like material. Noises usually echoed through the passages, but I made no sound as I walked. I was felt relieved to get out of the meeting, but the relief didn't over come the anger I felt toward them. Council of wise faeries or not, they couldn't do that. They had no right.

I had to get away from the castle. I couldn't stay around. I just needed … space. I needed to breath without an audience.

Things were going to change. Things were going to change very soon. One way or another. _That_ was a promise.

**Authors note; I know this was quite short, but it was only the prologue and the chapters are going to be longer. I hope that everyone enjoyed themselves! Please review. **


	2. The Dark Court King

**Authors note; Hi guys! I hope all is well. Here's chapter one. It'll be longer than the prologue, definitely. Please review. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Ink Exchange.**

* * *

**Chapter one**

**The Dark court King**

As his usual routine – now shortened by his new responsibility – Niall stood on the other side of the street, hidden in the shadows, and watched Leslie with her new friends. She had become so happy and he was content for this, and for her. Even though his love for her had not wavered, he would rather have her happy without him than unhappy with him. She was laughing, her beautiful smile made his heart melt. Tenderly smiling her way, he so wished that she would see him, but at the same time he didn't. Niall examined his and her surroundings and found – as usual – that some of the dark court faeries had followed him in hopes of protecting their new king.

It was nice for their consideration and everything, but he wished that he could at least have some time on his own. The dark court – now his to rule – happily accepted him, everyone except for Bananach. He considered that she didn't accept or like anyone but herself and those who have a craving of war such as her. Something about the dark court that many didn't get – because of the title "dark" – was that the faeries were good creatures – most of them – they just showed it in their own way. After deciding that Leslie was fine on her own for the day, he made him way around.

* * *

It wasn't very often that I got to go around the mortal world. With all my new responsibilities and training and things, it was difficult to get around mortals, let alone their homes and shops and bars and things. I placed myself in my mortal form and dressed in appropriate wear. My clothes consisted of; a black silk shirt, blue bootleg jeans, black pumps and a black leather jacket. It looked good. I walked next to the street that didn't occupy many people. Those it did weren't sober or in gangs.

I didn't worry about them because I could clearly protect myself. I received many unpleasing looks from the men that roamed, but if they came too close or touched me slightly, they would regret it. The night breeze was cool against my face and very refreshing. The club I was going to wasn't far. In fact, I gazed at its door. The man looked at me and immediately opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I said with a kind smile. He blushed and went shy. My smile usually did that. It was a nice way to get what I wanted. It was also very humorous how big, tough men would bow down to me from my smile. I didn't do it on purpose, I wasn't that kind of person, and I didn't do it as a way of manipulation, it was just a part of me. The music played loudly in my ears and I could feel the base in my bones and through the walls. The men cleared their way for me to pass.

I kept my smile from the doorman and it seemed to turn their words into butter. Making my way onto the dance floor, I looked around. It was an old habit, but it was also to see if I was being followed and to look for fun. I walked over to the bar where a young faerie – in mortal form – served drinks. As she saw me coming, she bent down and retrieved a glass with golden liquid inside.

Taking my goblet like glass, I smiled at her and turned toward the dance floor. Upon seeing someone very interesting, I grinned inwardly to myself and made my way over to where he sat. Several faeries made their way from the sides to stand in front of the man as a shield and a wall. I stopped in my tracks and looked at them each. I wasn't afraid or nervous.

"I don't pose a threat. I've just come to talk." I said. They didn't budge. An order came from behind them and they moved into their original positions on the sidelines. I smiled at each of them and continued walking. I stood beside the extra chair at the table and looked at him.

"May I sit?" I asked. He looked up at me with a friendly smile.

"Be my guest." Was his response. I sat myself down across from him. He was good looking. The one side of his face was scarred and his hair was dark. He had a gorgeous smile with tanned skin, a muscular frame and a tall figure.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked. "Is there business to discuss?"

"Why is it always about business?"

"Isn't it?"

"No." I reply. "I just came to talk about anything. To have a normal conversation. Or is that unusual for a king and a queen-in-training?"

"So you're the new queen. I heard about it; however I was unsure if the talk was true." He sat back in his seat.

"Yes, it's true." I stated. There was silence for a while.

"Do you come here often?" He enquired.

"I don't have a lot of time to get out. If you know what I mean."

"I do. It kind of sounds like you're a prisoner."

"Sometimes it feels like it." I admit. I looked around at the dark court faeries. "You're … subjects, are very uneasy about me."

"They don't trust the Summer court." He said.

"I'm no threat, not unless there is reason to be." He knew I couldn't lie and I knew he couldn't. There would be no reason to lie anyway, I had nothing to hide. He considered my words and smiled at me.

"You have quite an effect on the room and the creatures – and people – in it." He commented. I smiled at him.

"Yeah. I've always done that. Ever since birth. It's a natural talent." It was a natural talent. I didn't know why I considered it a talent, I just did. A characteristic? Sure. A talent? Definitely.

"It's one very useful to have."

"I agree." He looked deeply at me for a moment, as if taking something into account, or trying to find something written in my face.

"Something I didn't hear though," He began as he sat forward in his seat. "Was your name. What is your name?"

I smiled sweetly at him.

"I've heard of your name. Niall. An interesting name."

"Are you refusing to tell me your name?" He asked. He didn't seem disappointed or disgusted, rather interested.

"Maybe." He sat back in his seat and looked at me with his head tilted to the side.

"I'll make you a deal," I said. He raised his eyebrow and I knew he was listening. "Have one dance with me, and I'll tell you my name." There was a pause for a moment, a hesitation. It was strange for the dark court king to be unsure of something.

"Do we have a deal?" I asked. He looked at me and after a pause, he grinned.

"Why not?" He got up and offered me his hand. I smiled up at him and took the offered hand. His skin was warm and soft, but it made me feel safe and comfortable. He helped me to my feet and led me to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around me and we started dancing well to the beat of the music. He had practise on his feet and knew what he was doing and did it with surety and elegance. We moved like one to the music and I had a lot of fun. Once the next song came, we kept dancing, but it was a slower dance than before.

"Are you going to keep your end of the deal?" He asked.

"I always do." He spun me around and brought me back into his warm arms.

"Amara."

* * *

**Authors note; thanks to all those who have read my story so far! Please review. Enjoy!**


End file.
